StereoTale AU
by PhlamingDuck
Summary: Frisk has, yet again. Returned to the underground. But this time, something is strange, every character is now talking in some sort of strange accent/language.
1. Chapter 1

StereoTale

Disclaimer: This is NOT meant to be racist or to offend people of a certain culture/race, this is written purely as a new undertale AU.

DISCLAIMER #2: I know the site rules say to spellcheck, but, due to accents which are typed in this story: it may set off false alarms for any automated spellcheckers that may or may not be on this site. Anyway, Please do don't ban this because of 'bad spelling'.

In short, no ill will is intended.

Enjoy the show.

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Oh shit" frisk said with baited breaths: still winded and shocked from the impact of the fall. Frisk was feeling very disoriented, so he decided to sit down on the floor until the feeling went away. Frisk sat there waiting for a few minutes, until, he looked up above him: seeing sunlight shining down from above, which due to the formation of the hole, appeared to shine a spotlight on him. Following this, he stood up, noticing a hallway to the right of the room. Of course, he decided to walk down the hallway and see what awaited him.

He continued walking down the hall, until he heard a moan of pain come from beneath him, he looked down to see what the noise was. He jumped back in surprise when he saw what it was: it was a talking flower, decorated with red and black petals, as well as having a brown colored stem. "You! Vatch vere you going! You almost krusched me!", he stared at the flower with a curious look in his eyes: not being able to understand a word it said, due to it's strong german accent. However, he assumed that he had done something wrong, and thus, he apologized to the flower. The flower replied back with "nice job tryink to apologizen, howefer, zat stiel do not changen zee fakt zat you steppen on my floverz."

He stared at the flower again, this time though, he understood what the flower said: and he said back to the flower, "i promise it won't happen again.", the flower then replied back with "vit'z okay. In fakt, i hafe somesing for you." The flower then proceed to pull out 4 white pellets, he then spoke again "here, zis iz for you... I gotz you 4 vite vriendlinessen pelletz.", he reacted his hand out and grabbed them, but he immediately regretted his decision, because the pellets caused a painful stinging sensation to envelop his whole body the moment he touched them. He fell to the floor, crying, he pleaded "Stop! Please!", but the flower just laughed and started speaking, "ha! You really vink zat i vill just let you go? No, zit's your time to die." Just then, a forcefield of the 'friendliness pellets' surrounded frisk on all sides, and they were closing in at an alarming pace.

Before long, the pellets got mere inches away from frisk, causing him to flinch and shut his eyes. As he did so, he heard flowey laughing hysterically. But, right before they made contact with him, a fireball came out of seemingly nowhere and hit flowey straight in the face, causing him to go fly off in the other direction. Right after this happened, what looked to be a humanoid goat came into the room. Frisk looked up at her, and the moment he saw her beautiful smile, and bright blue eyes that shined like moonlight on the surface of the ocean: any doubts he had about her vanished. Frisk ran up and hugged her tightly, not letting go for at least a good minute or two: Frisk found her to be just as soft on the outside as he thought she was inside.

Eventually, when frisk let go of her, she spoke, "ahh... Zere iz no needen to be afraiden my child. I am Toriel, karetaker of zee ruinz. Kome, follow me, i vill leaden you to your new home." And with that, frisk grabbed toriel's furry hand and they headed off into the next corridor.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Ruins

You and toriel walked to the end of the hallway and opened the door, and the inside of the ruins... was simply... breathtaking: it was coloured a dark reddish-blue colour, with the doors being a dark purple, and having an ornate design painted onto them. After noticing the design, you tapped toriel's shoulder and asked her a question, "What exactly does this design symbolize?", she replied back, "I vill explainen zit later my child. Vee must make haste, lest ze flower komes back to try and kill us." And with that, you gripped toriel's hand again and pulled lightly, signaling toriel to go forward. Picking up on your signal, toriel gave you an intoxicatingly sweet smile and kept walking through the hallways.

As you walked with toriel, you mostly looked around at your surroundings, gazing in wonderment at the complicated architecture and the brightly colored flowers growing all over the place. However, there was one thing you didn't notice at first, but it occurred to you after a few more minutes of walking... you tapped on toriel's shoulder again and asked her a question, "who is the gardener in this place? Come to think of it, why are these flowers not growing in pots or anything, but rather, in random cracks in the ground?", toriel hesitated for a moment before replying, "I know zis may be hard to beliefe, but, no one haz maintanen zese plants for ofer 200 years. In fakt, zis place, 'zee ruins' az zit'z kallen now, used to be a prosperous city, vif more monsterz zen vu kould kounten. But now, zit'z just a shadow of zit'z vormer selv."

You thanked toriel for the answer and you both continued on, with nothing notable happening until much later. At least... You think it was much later, but you can't say for sure, since your memory kinda blacked out after toriel gave you that explaination.

...

Regardless, the next thing you remembered after that, was weird, to say the least. While you were walking, alone, you heard some weird noise: which sounded like a stoned fax machine. Considering the weird nature of this noise, you slowly turned around and faced what it was, it was a GHOST. Or, at least that's what it looked like at first: but upon closer inspection, it looked to be a girl with a sheet over her head. Right when you looked at her, she said "Senpai notice me!", following this, she started crying: but not any ordinary tears, they were anti-gravity tears, ones which started homing in on you. Thinking quickly, you ducked and slid to the right, managing to avoid one tear, but, unfortunately for you, you ended up ramming into at least 3 other tears in the process.

After all the tears finally stopped hitting you, and her taking a temporary break from her crying, you decided to talk to her, "But, i'm your senpai, yandere-chan.", she paused for a second, appearing to contemplate what you had just said: during this time, you decided to distance yourself from her, lest any more tears come your way. After changing position, you waited a minute, after which, she spoke up again "ok... Just get away from me", and with this, she flung out more tears, which you dodged with ease due your spatial advantage. Following the second round of tears, you thought for a moment, "well, she doesn't seem to want me to talk to her, despite the inital plea for me to 'notice her'.", suddenly, your thoughts were interrupted by another wave of tears, but oddly enough, this wave of tears completely avoided you, deliberately dodging you no matter hard you tried to run into them. You thought for a few more minutes, occasionally moving to dodge a few stray tears, until, you had an idea, "so, she has low self-esteem? Ok, i've dealed with her type before: i know what to do." And with that revelation, You spoke again, "hey, i like the color of your eyes. You know, the white matches pretty well with your, uhh... Light-gray body." This time, she replied back, "hey, you seem pretty nice, wanna see a cool trick?", you nodded your head, and she showed you her trick: which consisted of her creating tears, which didn't go towards you, but went over to her: creating a blur around her which you couldn't see through. You waited there, wondering what type of form the ghost could acquire, or if it was something completely different.

Until eventually, the blur disappeared and the girl started walking towards you. You just stood there, not sure how to react or get away without seeming rude, until, your thoughts were interrupted by a wet sensation on your mouth. The girl had kissed you, but, since she didn't have any sort of tongue: all you got was a mouthful of ectoplasm. You swallowed the green liquid, which, oddly enough, tasted like grape jello. The girl noticed you swallow and she smiled and bowed to you, she spoke with a more humanlike voice, "thank you, i spent all my time trapped under this sheet, but now, i'm free. I'm glad you were there for me.", you stared back at the girl once more, and you were stunned to look at her 'new form', she was now anthropomorphic in appearance, with light-gray skin, green eyes, and wearing ornate white clothing. You gave a smile of satisfaction and looked back up, but as you did so, she said one last thing to you, "goodbye.", before disappearing in a cloud of what looked like shredded paper.

...

You didn't really remember much else besides toriel leading you into her house. She slowly opened the door, which was almost twice her size, and stepped in. You soon followed behind, and took a quick look around, staring at the flower patterned walls and the wood flooring: which was beginning to rot with either age or overuse. But you could only look for so long, as toriel soon grabbed your hand and started showing you around the house: the first place she went was down the hallway to the right, she stopped in front of a door and said "zis iz my bedroom, pleaze zu not go in here wifout askink me.", she then took a few steps forward and said "vell, zis iz it, your new room: veel vree to make yourself at home.", she then stopped for a minute and looked over towards the kitchen, she then grew a scared look on her face and said, "Oh, hold on, ze pastriez are burnink!", she then ran off with surprisingly quick speed towards the kitchen, almost tripping over a snail in the process.

You found this kinda strange, however, you just went into your room, and looked around. You saw stuffed animals lining the shelves and a bedside table with a lamb. You yawned and decided to go to bed, seeing as you were tired out by the day's events.

...

You woke up and looked around, the light was turned off, despite you not doing so before you went to bed, and there was a plate on the floor, which had some strawberry flavored toaster pastry on it: you weren't hungry now, but, you put it in your pocket to save it for later.

END OF CHAPTER 2

A/N: i apologize for how short this is, i just felt bad putting out only a very short prologue. Don't worry, the next chapter will not be as rushed, i swear. Regardless, i hope you like it anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

StereoTale

Chapter 3: the ruins

You don't really remember much else of your time living with toriel. However, the moment when tried to leave: let's just say, it wasn't very pleasent.

Anyway, i'll spare you the details for now, and just move on with the events that transpired.

...

You woke up out of bed, but today, you didn't smell any breakfast: which was odd considering it was 'daytime', but evidently, that word didn't apply in your current situation, i mean, you can't use time sensitive words without even being able to see the sun, or some sort of time telling instrument: which toriel didn't have. Anyway, you shrugged off the time based dilemma and got out of bed. You opened the door to your room and went downstairs as usual, but, on the way to the kitchen: you noticed something which you somehow didn't see before, it was a trapdoor which was unlocked, and led directly to a flight of stairs. You stared at it for a moment, wondering if you should go down the trapdoor, or, if you should go looking for toriel. But after a couple moments of thinking; your adventurous side got the better of you, and, you decided to open the trap door and head down the flight of stairs. When you walked down the stairs, you noticed the lack of light: there were no torches down here, at least from what you could see, and if there was: they were most likely un-lit, due to the aforementioned lack of light. Regardless, you continued on through the dark hallway, and as you did, you noticed a similarity: this hallway was very close in design to the hallway toriel led you through after your encounter with flowey, it just had a lower celing, and it, was, well... less... Err... Lively.

But, your 'adventure' was cut short by a voice talking to you, it was toriel: still dressed in the same maid outfit from the days prior, but she carried a different voice, this time, she sounded more forceful, she yelled the words, "Child! You get backen up here right now! Ve got somefingen to do!" Following this, she grabbed your hand and started leading you out of the hallway, and as she did so, she spoke again, "You thouldn't be headink down here, zit'z dangerous to be in zis hallvay!"

After she said this, she kept leading you out of the trapdoor, until, eventually, she lead you into the living room and sat you down on the couch. You sat there, scared: expecting to have her yell at you or lash out physically, but, she did neither, instead, she took out a book and started talking. "Do you vant to know a fakt about snails?", wanting not to sound rude, you told her that you would be very interested in learning about snails. Following this, she started speaking again, "Fakt Vumber #347: Did you know zat snails kan turn zere digestif systems inside out?", you, again, not wanting to sound rude, told her that, it was a very interesting fact and that you wanted to hear more. Obliging to your request, she turned the page and started reading another fact from the book, "Fakt Vumber #253: Did you know zat snails die ven zey are exposed to too mush salt?", You didn't give much of a reaction to this hint, since it was more of a well known fact about snails.

After sitting there, silent, for only a few seconds; she had already picked up on your disinterest and asked you a question, "Zis somefing vrong?"

When she asked you the question, something else came to mind: You still had to get back home, your real home, not this 'home' you were in. You also didn't wanna seem too rude, thinking about it a little more: you realized how much this lady has done for you; she doesn't know your name, your age, or your intentions: and still, she helped you through the ruins and gave you a place to stay: all with no questions asked. With these thoughts in mind, you couldn't find it in your heart to just up and leave: no, you had to respectfully ask to leave. After all, it was only the right thing to - your thoughts were interrupted as toriel tapped you on the shoulder and asked, "Are you ok?" In response to this, you asked her one question, "How do i get home?" She paused for a moment: shock visible on her face, before answering your question with "Vat are you talkink about? You are home, zis iz your home, my child.", you stopped for a second before replying and stood up, "no, i mean my home, as in -" you stopped speaking and pointed straight up at the celing, but after a few moments, you sat back down and said a few more words, "My home, as in, my home on the surface. You know? Where i was before i fell down here. How do i continue on my way back there?"

After you finished speaking, she grew a scared look on her face and spoke in a nervous tone, "u-u-mmm... I got somefing to take kare of real quick... stay right here, ok?" You nodded your head in agreement, but, despite that, you looked to see where she was going. She went off in a very quick sprint, but, she wasn't quick enough, as you could still see exactly where she had gone: down the trapdoor you had briefly checked out earlier. Since you knew where she had went, and because of the expressions she was giving, you needed to know what was going on, and if it was anything bad, you needed to put a stop to it. Keeping this thought in your head, you opened the trapdoor and started running down the hallway.

When you were running down the hallway, something occurred to you: the hallway was now lit just as well as the rest of the house, which was odd, considering this was essentially an old basement, which should have had the same bad lighting that you saw before. But, you could not think about the lighting forever, as toriel stopped in her tracks and kneeled down to face you. She had paused for a few moments before she spoke again, "Listen, my child, please do not go any furver.", but her words didn't impact you, as she stood up again and kept walking, you got up and decided to do the same. You kept walking forwards, until, she knelt to face you and started speaking again, "I'm only doing zis vor your own good, iv you keep going, he vill vind you. ASGORE vill take your soul." However, you were not scared by this, as you continued walking after toriel. But, your walking couldn't continue for much longer, and neither could toriel's: as you both reached the end of the hallway. The room at the end of the hallway had a door, a large, purple, ornately-decorated door, which upon closer inspection, had the same emblem which you had seen in the entrance of the ruins.

You continued looking around the room: it wasn't a very large space, it only had a few torches on the wall for lighting, and, of course, the door which toriel stood in front of. You looked up at toriel, her face carrying an expression of both sadness and anger, she stared down at you and started to speak "So, you hafe made it zis var. Vell, i bet you're curious to see vhat's on ze over side of ze door. So, i vill tell you vhat's on ze over side. Zit'z an entrance to ze rest of the vunderground, hovefer, i'm goingen to destroy it. I'm not gonna let ASGORE take your soul."

You stared back at her with an expression of frustration. Ordinarily, you would have felt sympathy for her, but, given the current situation, you simply told her to stand aside. You stared at her in expectation, but, she didn't move as you would have expected, instead, she spoke, "So, you vant to go vrough here? Vell Zen, Profe to me... Profe to me zat you are strong enough to surfife out zere!" You jumped back, confused by her sudden change in tone and by what she had just said, but, you knew something was clear, she wanted to fight you: but not to harm you, no, she merely wanted to test your abilities.

With this realization in mind, you quickly jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding a fireball which had come 'just a little' too close to your face. You rubbed the side of your face, checking for any sort of injuries, but, you had found none. You stood up and tried to speak to toriel, but all that came out of your mouth was... nothing.

you couldn't think of any conversation topics...

After your miserable attempt to communicate, you looked up to see a wave of fireballs falling down towards you. Almost as if by a reflex, you ran to the other side of the room, still looking up at the ceiling; However, in the process of running away, you tripped and fell face first into another fireball. You recoiled in pain: feeling like your flesh was burning off, but upon closer inspection, you realized that you had very little burn damage on your face, only a few small burnt spots here and there. But, you couldn't think about it for much longer, as toriel had launched multiple fireballs towards you. You closed your eyes and held up your arms in defense, but then, something shocking happened: the fireballs swerved to the side and avoided you. You opened your eyes in surprise to see that toriel was giving you the same warm smile from before, you walked closer, and after only a second of doing so, she spoke, "Vhy kan't you just stay here?", you stayed in place, unmoved by her words. She must have picked up on your indifference, as she started speaking again "Kome on, Vee kan hafe a good life here.", again, you stood there, unmoving. She saw the futility of her speech and stopped talking, then she knelt down to face you once more and opened her arms. You stared for a second, unsure of what was going on, then, you realized what she wanted to give you, and you went over and gave her a hug. You held on to her fur for what felt like an eternity, but alas, you eventually had to let go. So, you stopped delaying, let go of her, and walked over towards the door. You heard one last statement from toriel before you opened the door, "Good luck.", and after hearing that last statement, you opened the door and walked out.

However, it didn't lead straight into the outside as you were expecting, instead, it lead into another hallway. You sighed and started walking down, until, you saw that same flower from before. This time, you avoided stepping on him, stopping right before you reached him. You stared down at him, waiting for a response, until, he started speaking, "So, you hafe managed to spare one person. *clap* *clap* *clap* good vor you. You played by your ovn rules and made it through zis area vifout killink anyone, but, you can't keep zis sharade up vorefer: efentually, you vill enkounter a rufless killer, and zen vhat? Vould you keep dying ofer, and ofer, in an attempt to vree vem, or, vill you vinally let your 'ofer side' take ofer? Only time vill tell. Anyvay, i applaud you, if i vas in your shoes: i vould hafe vought vey vere too different to vork with, killing zem vould hafe been ze virst ving on my mind. Regardless, i gotta get goink!", and with that, he disappeared into the soil.

You looked once more around the room, before walking forward to the other door, and pushing it open.

End of chapter 3

 **A/N: Someone has told me that my accents are a bit off in this fanfic, but, there's not really much i can do about it. I don't know any native speakers of german in real life, and online advice can only get you so far. Furthermore, if you have any suggestions for improving these accents, or tips for typing out any other accents, please share them with me. I am open to constructive criticism and would love to see some feedback as far as my writing is concerned. Regardless, i have something else to say. This is my first fanfic, so there are bound to be some mistakes, but, i'm not using that as an excuse to write poorly: i'm still trying my hardest to produce these chapters, but, due to life getting in the way right now, it's making it hard to crank out chapters bi-weekly as i had originally planned. All in all, thanks for sticking with me, and i would love to hear what any of you have to say.**


	4. Chapter 4

StereoTale

Chapter 4: Snowy

After opening the door, you immediately recoiled when a gust of cold wind flew into you: sending shivers to your face, spine, and everything in between. You stood there for a second, hugging yourself and shivering due to the shock of the cold wind. While you were standing there, you decided to take a quick look around; you shifted your eyes around the environment, looking for anything that stood out. But, it wasn't just one particular thing which stood out; in fact, you swore it was the whole environment which stood out; the trees were green, tall, and frosted with snow, the 'sky', or should i say 'shiny cave rock', shone with a surprising amount of colored flashes: most, if not all, of the flashes were colored white and blue, which complemented the rest of the snowy forest perfectly.

After you stared in awe for a couple minutes, attempting to take it all in; you started walking down the path. You walked slowly: watching your steps carefully to avoid tripping and falling. You continued walking forward, seeing nothing on the ground, no living creatures in sight, until, you nearly tripped over a stick, which was, for some unknown reason, placed in the center of the path. Luckily, you just increased the size of your stride and calmly stepped over the stick. And with that, you continued walking, until, you heard a loud snap coming from behind you. You were shocked at this and ended up stumbling into the snow, inadvertantly hitting your knee on a wooden gate in the process. You looked at your knee for any sign of injury, but only saw a mild scrape where it had made contact with one of the bars on the gate.

You looked back down the path, still curious as to what had made the noise, and you saw a short figure walking towards you. You stared towards it to get a closer look at it, but, the only other things you noticed was that it was wearing a hoodie and that it was only inches away from you. You stood up, thinking of you you could run, but, there was a gate on one side, and this figure on the other side. You started sweating uncontrollably, and just as you thought of running past the figure, it spoke, "Hey, that's no way to greet a new friend. Turn around, and shake my hand." You thought disobeying would be a bad idea at this point, so you turned around and shook it's hand. But right after you did so, you heard a loud fart noise, which, despite the current situation, caused you to burst out into laughter. You sat there laughing for several seconds, until you calmed down enough for the thing to speak again.

You looked towards the thing in anticipation: waiting for something to happen; until, after only a few seconds, the thing pulled down its hood, giving you a better look at it and its clothes. You scanned over the thing with your eyes: trying to get a better idea of what it is and maybe get some hint as to its personality. The first thing you noticed was its choice of clothing: it was wearing a red, white, and blue striped jacket, a gray undershirt which seemed to have an unquantifiable amount of food stains, and near the top of the undershirt, you noticed what seemed to be a neck-bone. You decided you had enough with looking at his clothes and stared up at his face, or lack thereof, he merely had an exposed skull with no sort of hat or anything else on it, though, you thought that for a second, that you saw a bald eagle flying around in his skull, but, you dismissed it, as the idea sounded really stupid.

You scratched your head in confusion and stood there for a moment, unsure of what to think. However, this dilemma was solved, as he started speaking "Hello there, i'm sans, sans the skeleton. And you are...?", you just stood there, at a loss for words. "You're one of those silent types aren't 'ya?" You just stared back at sans, a confused look plastered on your face. "So you can't talk, huh? Well then, you must be one of those 'special' folks, like the ones in those mental hospitals. So, how'd you get free? I would love to know how many guards you had to kill to get out of there." You were about to punch this skeleton in the face, when, out of seemingly nowhere, you heard what sounded like an audience laughing. You then lowered your fist at that moment, afraid that if you did hit him, you would get a little more than you bargained for. Following this, you waited a little more, until, sans started speaking again "Hey, i'm surprised. I mean, we've only known each other for a few minutes, but you've barely said anything at all. Do you even speak english?"

You started to get bored of sans' talking and you looked over towards the gate, you saw what looked a vendor's hut and a lamp on the other side of the gate. At this moment, you remembered about getting home, and asked sans if he could let you through the gate. You stared at sans for a few moments: waiting for his response. Eventually, sans walked over to the gate and started talking to the guard on the other side. You were standing right there, so, you managed to overhear the conversation between sans and the guard.

Sans: Hey, would 'ya mind letting me in?

Guard: What's the password?

Sans: *whispering* 'cheeki breeki'

Guard: Ok, that's the right password. I'll open it up.

You stared at the gate and started watching it open, watching as two of the bars slid apart: allowing a space for you and sans to walk through. After several seconds, the guard stood aside, revealing the newly opened gate. Following this, sans spoke to you again, "Hey, follow me, i know the quickest route to the local town." You walked slowly behind sans: following him down the path; until, sans suddenly stopped in his tracks. You were about to ask sans about what was going on, until he spoke again, "Hey, my brother's coming back. Quick, behind that conviently shaped lamp." You, obviously sensing that something was wrong, decided to listen to sans: despite the many questions you had. You quickly ran behind the lamp and stood there, waiting in fear for what was to come. However, it didn't take long before you heard someone run over towards sans. You quickly peeked your head out to see who it was, and you were surprised at what you saw: it was another skeleton. This skeleton looked much like sans, only he was taller, and seemed to be dressed like a mobster or something to that effect. But, you could only look for a few seconds, as you moved completely behind the lamp after hearing someone talk.

You could recognize the voice though: it was sans. He spoke in a surprisingly casual tone, "Sup bro?", to which the other skeleton responded with "What-a do you a mean-a what is up?", or at least, that was the best you could do to put his strong Italian accent into words. Though you couldn't think about his accent for much longer because your thoughts were interrupted by sans talking, "I mean, as in, what have you been cooking? Spaghetti and breadsticks?", after he said that statement, papyrus replied back with "Well, that's what i was actually planning to-", you heard papyrus' voice take a bit of an angrier tone, "Wait... you're making fun of my ethnicity again, aren't you?! Sans! I told you to practice your racist humor on someone else!"

Sans paused for a moment before speaking again, "Well, if you don't like my jokes... You can just BAGUETTE out of here...", after sans said this, he fell to the floor and started laughing hysterically. Papyrus just stared for a second at sans, before sighing and starting to speak again, "Well, i guess you could say that *a smile crept up on papyrus' face*... You ameriCAN'T make any good jokes.", papyrus then started walking away, saying "NYEH NYEH HEH" the whole way.

...

END OF CHAPTER 4

A/N: i can't do italian accents :( ... Anyway, i'm sorry this chapter took so long to get out, i went on vacation for the summer for around two weeks and i couldn't focus on writing this. Anyway, i hope you all enjoy this.


	5. Chapter 5

Stereotale chapter 5: sans

A/N: I know it's been forever, but I've had a lot to deal with over the past few months. I'm not going into detail, but just know that I pretty much lost all inspiration for a long time. But anyway, im gonna revive this series, and I will try to work on it more often. Thanks for sticking with me.

After you heard papyrus walk away, you quickly stuck your head out from behind the lamp and looked: double checking that papyrus, was in fact, gone: and just as you thought: the nicely dressed skeleton was long gone - leaving to do his 'royal guard' duties -. With this knowledge in mind, you took one slow and cautious step out from the lamp, which, unfortunately for you, didn't take you very far; given the fact that you were still on edge from hiding in fear, and that the cold had nearly frozen your legs - which were only protected a thin pair of pants -, you stumbled and fell into the snow, your face hitting the icy ground with an audible thump. As if on cue, you heard a laugh come from sans, who was standing right next to you, and, trying to cover his mouth, unsuccessfully stifling the laugh, which you clearly heard. Following this, you got up from the snow and brushed yourself off, before proceeding to glare at sans; which must've scared sans a bit, as he took a step backwards, and stopped laughing. "Whoa there… I-i didn't mean to offend you." Sans stammered nervously as he spoke - still a bit shaken from your angry expression - "I was only joking. alright?" You stopped glaring at sans, and tried to take another step forward, but, since your knees were still cold, you stumbled yet again: this time catching yourself on sans' hoodie, which, surprisingly, managed to hold your weight. You gripped even harder, causing you to start pulling the hoodie off of sans, to which Sans clearly felt a bit uncomfortable, as he tried to shy away in reaction to your touch; but, sans couldn't move, as the force of your grip was too strong for him to break away from. Feeling your grip starting to fade, you decided to call out to sans, "Hey! Mind offering me a hand or something? Can't you see I'm having a bit of trouble?", frustration clearly audible in your voice.

Sans must've picked up on the frustration in your voice, as he proceeded to hold out a hand towards you; you let go of his hoodie, grabbed onto his hand, and after a bit of pulling, you were back up on your feet - now holding onto sans' shoulder for support -. Once you were upright, you took a few deep breaths before slowly starting to walk away, after a few steps, you were gonna start running, but just before you could start running down the path; you heard sans call out to you, "Wait! Before you go…" you sighed and turned around "I have a bit of a… well… thing that could help you out. Come here", he said as he gestured for you to come over. Reluctantly, you strode over to sans - walking with all the grace of a drunken horse, and all the precision of a one eyed archer - and you stared at him, giving an expression which said, "hey! What the hell are you waiting for?" Sans - sensing your impatience - got down on one knee and spoke, "hold still." he said, before proceeding to rub his finger over your leg, stopping just above your kneecap. You were about to run away, thinking that you were just about to be raped by a skeleton; however, you stopped when you saw sans' hand, which was glowing with a strange blue aura. You were about to ask why his hand was glowing, but before you could, you saw a flash, and just like that, the aura was gone, and so was the paralysis in your leg.

You tried moving your leg, and just as you thought, it moved perfectly: as if nothing happened. You smiled at sans and gave a hasty "thank you"; before proceeding to run down the trail, excited about what lies ahead.

…

A/N:

This is only a preview sort of deal. I will finish writing chapter 6 very soon; I can't give a definite release date, but I'd say the end of next week is a good estimate.


End file.
